blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Merchandise
Ever since the release of supercell's "Black★Rock Shooter", the titular character began to gain its fame in the industry of figure making, and an extensive array of merchandise would later be connected to Black★Rock Shooter. Figurines There are three kinds of figures for Black★Rock Shooter: PVC, Figma and Nendoroid figures. *PVC figures have only one fixed pose and usually possess extreme detail. Currently, all Black★Rock Shooter PVC figures are in 1/8 scale and are all made by Good Smile Company. *Figma figures, made by Max Factory, can be poseable and has a variety of body parts which can be interchangeable, offering a wide range of looks for the character. *Nendoroid figures, made by Good Smile Company, depict the characters in chibi form and can either be poseable or fixed. Nendoroid Petites are often of the fixed types. *Exceptions to the three include the Black★Rock Shooter and Black★Rock Shooter White ver. figures, both under the Real Action Heroes line, and made by Medicom Toy. Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master debuted in the world of figures when Good Smile Company released figures based on the two characters from huke's design turned Vocaloid hit. First Figure Releases Before the launch of the OVA, Good Smile Company released figures of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with the former having two versions. Previously, the company also released figures based on other songs performed by Hatsune Miku, including World is Mine and Koi wa Sensou. *Black★Rock Shooter Original Version (June 2010) *Dead Master Original Version (November 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Black Blade Version (December 2010) black rock shooter rock cannon ver.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Original Ver. black rock shooter black blade ver.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Black Blade Ver. dead master original version.jpg|Dead Master Original Ver. Post-OVA Launch Figure Releases The launch of the OVA based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept is soon followed with additional figure releases by Good Smile Company. Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master received their own figures with modifications based on the OVA, and Black★Gold Saw and Strength debuted with figures based on the character design used in the OVA. Good Smile Company also launched Figma and Nendoroid figures of the four, which are joined by Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi, whose Figma figures are released at a later date. *Black★Rock Shooter Figma (August 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid (August 2010) *Black★Rock Shooter Animation Version (November 2010) *Dead Master Figma (October 2010) *Dead Master Nendoroid (December 2010) *Dead Master Animation Version (April 2011) *Black★Gold Saw Nendoroid (April 2011) *Black★Gold Saw Animation Version (June 2011) *Black★Gold Saw Figma (July 2011) *Strength Figma (July 2011) *Strength Nendoroid (July 2011) *Strength Animation Version (September 2011) *Mato Kuroi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (February 2011)'' (Wonfes Exclusive - see below)'' *Yomi Takanashi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (July 2011) Black-Rock-Shooter-Animation-Version-Complete-Figure-01.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Anime Ver. black rock shooter figma.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Figma black rock shooter nendo.jpg|Black Rock Shooter Nendo dead master anime ver.jpg|Dead Master Anime Ver. dead master figma.jpg|Dead Master Figma dead master nendo.jpg|Dead Master Nendo black gold saw anime ver.jpg|Black Gold Saw Anime Ver. black gold saw figma.jpg|Black Gold Saw Figma black gold saw nendo.jpg|Black Gold Saw Nendo strength anime ver.jpg|Strength Anime Ver. strength figma.jpg|Strength Figma strength nendo.jpg|Strength Nendo Yomi Takanashi Figma.jpg|Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma Other Non-OVA Figure Releases Medicom RAH Medicom has released a Black★Rock Shooter action figure under the RAH (Real Action Heroes) line. *Black★Rock Shooter (Real Action Heroes) (December 2011) FIG-MOE-2703 01.jpg|RAH Black★Rock Shooter Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Version (BRS2035) Figma was released in late December 2011, based on Stella's design. *BRS2035 (December 2011) overflow1322830127.jpeg|BRS The Game Figma (BRS2035) TV Animation Releases A Nendoroid and Figma of Black★Rock Shooter were both released based on her TV animation appearance. A static PVC figure of Insane Black★Rock Shooter, along with a Nendoroid and Figma of Dead Master, and a Figma of Black★Gold Saw, based on their TV appearances, were showcased at Wonder Festival 2012 Summer and the Dengeki's 20th Anniversary events (the latter being where Nendoroid Dead Master and figma Black★Gold Saw were colored) and released later. The colored prototype of figma Dead Master was revealed later on the figma blog, and was released later. Nendoroid Chariot in development was also showcased at Wonder Festival 2012 Summer, being sculpted, revealed during Good Smile Company's Nico Nico broadcast in December, colored at the Wonder Festival 2013 Winter event, and released later. At the same latter event, Nendoroid Strength was confirmed to be in development. The colored prototype was revealed at the Wonder Festival 2013 Summer event, and released later. *Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation Ver. Figma (August 2012) *Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (August 2012) *Dead Master TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (April 2013) *Black★Gold Saw TV Animation Ver. Figma (April 2013) *Dead Master TV Animation Ver. figma (May 2013) *Chariot TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (July 2013) *Insane Black★Rock Shooter TV Animaton Ver. (September 2013) *Strength TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (December 2013) *Strength TV Animation Ver. Figma (April 2014) Brsnendo.jpg|Nendoroid Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation version Brsfigma.jpg|figma Black★Rock Shooter TV Animation version Dc7e53f3e7a473eb963f81f8de6b0a1b.jpg|Nendoroid Dead Master TV Animation version 12c7801f822549c981bac584428907d9.jpg|figma Black★Gold Saw TV Animation version I Kyubey1355135626.jpeg|figma Dead Master TV Animation version Fa4d874162d9bb4aea56c6b503349ab5.jpg|Nendoroid Chariot TV Animation version Insane Black★Rock Shooter PVC figure.jpg|Insane Black★Rock Shooter PVC figure Full-image.jpg|Strength TV Ver. Nendoroid WF2014Winter_NenBGS.jpeg|Nendoroid Black★Gold Saw figmaStrengthTVVer.jpg|figma Strength TV Animation version Limited Edition Merchandise OVA Releases To boost the sales of Black★Rock Shooter, exclusive figures were released upon purchase of certain copies of the DVD and Blu-Ray of the OVA. The Limited Edition Blu-Ray/DVD bundle of the OVA series contained Nendoroid Petite figures of Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master, with dimensions smaller than the previously released Nendoroids. Later on in Wonder Festival Winter 2011, Nendoroid Petite figures of Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi dressed in their summer school uniforms were also released, where the regular figma Mato was released as a WonFes Exclusive, unavailable from regular retailers. *Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid Petite (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) (December 2010) *Dead Master Nendoroid Petite (B★RS DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Editon) (December 2010) *Mato & Yomi Set Nendoroid Petite (Wonder Festival 2011 Winter's Exclusive) (February 2011) *Mato Kuroi School Outfit (Summer) Figma (February 2011) black rock shooter dvd limited edition figma.jpg|Black Rock Shooter DVD/Blu-Ray Limited Edition Nendo Petite Kuroi Mato Nendo.jpg|Mato Kuroi Summer Ver. Nendo Yomi Takanashi and Kuroi Mato Nendo.jpg|Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Nendo Yomi Takanashi Nendo.jpg|Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Nendo Mato and yomi nendo.jpg|Mato and Yomi Summer Ver. Nendo Puchi Mato summer ver figma.jpg|Kuroi Mato Figma Kuroi Mato and Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma.jpg|Mato Kuroi with Yomi Takanashi Summer Ver. Figma Medicom RAH Aside from the regular Black★Rock Shooter figure, a white version of Black★Rock Shooter (not to be confused with White Rock Shooter) with an axe was spotted at the Medicom Toy 15th Anniversary Expo and Archive event, and was confirmed to be an event exclusive figure for Wonder Festival 2012 Winter. *Black★Rock Shooter White ver. (February 2012) ap_20110730113442101.jpg|RAH Black★Rock Shooter (White Edition) Game Limited Box The PSP game based on the Black★Rock Shooter concept also released limited-edition merchandise bundled along with copies of the game. Currently, the merchandise focuses on the game-exclusive character White Rock Shooter, with a Figma figure and a charm included in copies of the game's White Premium Box and First Version respectively. *White Rock Shooter Figma (B★RS: the Game White Premium Box) (August 2011) *White Rock Shooter Charm (B★RS: the Game First Version) (August 2011) Fig sp 33 01.jpg|White Rock Shooter Figma white rock shooter charm.jpg|White Rock Shooter Charm Cheerful Japan! Collaboration Project After the events in the March 11 earthquake in Japan, Good Smile Company and several other figure manufacturers team up to show their support for the victims of the calamity. Their contribution to the project is a Nendoroid figure of Puchitto Rock Shooter in a cheerleader's outfit. *Puchitto Rock Shooter Cheerful Version Nendoroid (October 2011) nendo puchitto rock shooter cheerful ver.jpg|Nendo Puchitto Rock Shooter Cheerful Ver. BRSBeast + Huke Art Works Exclusive to the limited edition of the BLK artbook by huke comes a Black★Rock Shooter Beast figma, a new official illustration within the B★RS franchise. *Black★Rock Shooter Beast Figma (January 2012) 78610.jpg|BRSBeast Figma SNL1327689619.jpeg|BRSB + BLK Art Works TV Animation Releases The "Completely Limited Production Edition" Blu-Ray/DVD box of the Black★Rock Shooter TV Anime included figma Insane Black★Rock Shooter, as well as soundtracks and bonus footage. A Nendoroid of Insane Black★Rock Shooter was announced as a limited figure for Wonder Festival Summer 2012 event and web shop order. *Insane Black★Rock Shooter Figma (June 2012) *Insane Black★Rock Shooter Nendoroid (July 2012) figma_03.jpg|figma Insane Black★Rock Shooter 73de5a0b9ac1de8adf18bffa3ba0b0cf.jpg|Nendoroid Insane Black★Rock Shooter Upcoming/Unreleased Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME The Trike from THE GAME was later announced, though as of writing there is no release date nor price. *Black Trike 78649.jpg|BRS The Game Trike TV Animation Releases The Wonder Festival 2013 Winter event also revealed an uncolored prototype of figma Strength. The colored prototype of figma Strength was revealed later at the Anime Expo event in Los Angeles, plus the official announcement of figma Chariot. The announcement of Nendoroid Black★Gold Saw and confirmation of figma Chariot were revealed at Wonder Festival 2013 Summer. *Strength TV Animation Ver. figma (January 2014) *Strength TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (December 2013) *Chariot TV Animation Ver. figma (2014) *Black★Gold Saw TV Animation Ver. Nendoroid (2014) o0530044712611689408.jpg|figma Strength TV Animation version 20130728_wonderfestival_n108.jpg|Upcoming Black Gold Saw TV Ver. Nendo and Chariot TV Ver. figma Black★Rock Shooter Arcana releases Aside from the Strength TV Animation Ver. figma and Nendoroid, Nendoroid Petites of Black★Rock Shooter and Strength in their Arcana designs were revealed and fully colored. Nendoroid Petites of Dead Master and Black★Gold Saw in their Arcana designs were confirmed to be in development. However, neither sets, as of writing, have no release dates or prices. Ale1360482086.jpeg|Upcoming BRS and STR Nendoroid Petites ElfeelAris1360535355.jpeg|Upcoming DM and BGS Nendoroid Petites Plushies Black★Rock Shooter plushies have been released in Japan by Stys and Gift. Stys plushies feature Dead Master and Black★Rock Shooter, each with three different expressions for each. Mini-plushes and small plush keychains have also been released along with them. Pillows featuring huke's artwork of BRS and others can also be found. Gift features Black★Rock Shooter with her weapon and features a cape made out of a shiny material. Gift also released special plushies that can be poseable. Other Related Merchandise Black★Rock Shooter Metal Charm Collection First released on October 2010 by Good Smile Company, this collection of accessories are brass replicas of the weapons used by Black★Rock Shooter, Dead Master and Black★Gold Saw. *Metal Charm Collection : 01 - Rock Cannon (October 2010) *Metal Charm Collection : 02 - Dead Scythe (November 2010) *Metal Charm Collection : 03 - King Saw (April 2011) brs rock cannon metal charm.jpg|Rock Cannon Metal Charm dead scythe metal charm.jpg|Dead Scythe Metal Charm king saw metal charm.jpg|King Saw Metal Charm *Black★Rock Shooter Dead Master Skull Silver Ring (October 2012) *Black★Rock Shooter BRS Skull Silver Ring (October 2012) 'Other' Official Black★Rock Shooter Mousepads have been released, featuring the art of huke. A blue checkered wallet featuring a chibi Black★Rock Shooter is released. There is also a set of BRS Playing Cards and Post Cards. Various Black★Rock Shooter Cosplay Costumes have also been released. There are also notebooks with Black★Rock Shooter on its cover, released by Cospa, and a replica of Mato's cellphone strap is released by Good Smile Company. Category:Merchandise